Red Light Green Light
by You Don't Exsist
Summary: What happens when Emmett babysits little eleven year old Renesmee and starts to get naugthy images of her in his head? R&R LEMONS! One-shot!


It was another day where I was left alone to "babysit" Nessie. With Edward and Bella out hunting for the weekend, Carlisle and Esme out on another honeymoon, Jasper, Alice, and my Rose, visiting the capital for no particular reason. I, this time, decided to stay back. Since every time I went with them somewhere, I ended up being bored to no end without my X-box or PSP to bring along. Just learning about some stupid history shit that I've probably already have stuck somewhere in the back of my mind. So I volunteered to babysit the little brat, thinking that I at least got the advantage to be able to catch up on my COD game.

Although I did find the term "babysit" incorrect since she was physically eleven or twelve and didn't really need me to watch over her. But hey, if I got to play my X-box and not be bothered, I was completely up for the job.

I sat on the sofa, glued to the TV screen with my controller in hand. "C'mon," I muttered, pissed at the fact that I couldn't pass the level I was currently on.

"Emmett," Nessie's soft voice called from a little distance away.

"What?," I swung around, expression full of impatience. Renesmee's delicate soft face held an apologetic look as she noticed my harsh tone.

"Sorry for bothering you.. But there's a spider in the shower...Can you kill it for me?," She asked, a slight smile starting to appear on her face.

"Sure kiddo," I smirked and got up, no longer angry from her interruption or the level I could not beat.

I followed her into the bathroom and looked down into the shower where an unusually large Daddy Long Legs glued to the bottom shower floor.

I stomped on it multiple times and turn the shower on to wash away the remains of the spider's dead body. I glanced back at Renesmee and she grinned. "Thanks Emmett."

"No problem. You gonna take a shower?," I asked.

She nodded and I left the room so she could shower, going back to my game. I couldn't help but think about her hands trailing down her naked body, scrubbing soap all over...

_What the fuck is wrong with you dude! She's your niece! _

I shook the thoughts away and tried to focus on my game. Failing several times to beat the level again, I sighed and turned off the X-box. Still bothered by the scene of her showering in my head. I layed down on the sofa and waited for her to come out.

I couldn't stop the images filling my brain of her young virgin pussy and small tits... My cock twitched in my pants and I undid the button and found my hard as a rock dick and started to stroke it, searching for release as I closed my eyes and continued to visual her naked body.

"Emmett! What are you doing!," Renesmee shouted, bringing me out of my sexual fantasy of her. I covered myself with a nearby pillow. If I could blush I would be. "Sorry!," I apologized loudly as she covered her eyes.

I really hoped she would not bring this up to anyone.. ever.

The rest of that day I kept a distance from her, hoping that she would forget about it. But I knew that would never happen.

I sat on my bed in mine and Rosalie's room, the door shut. Leaving me thinking about Nessie.

I was attracted to an eleven year old, physically five. That was so wrong on so many levels... But I needed her. I couldn't resist her youthfulness. There was a soft knock on my door as it cracked open slowly and Nessie's face peeked through.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I nodded and sat up and she opened the door all the way and walked in. She sat by me in my bed and looked up at me. We sat in awkward silence for a while before she broke it.

"I'm bored Emmett."

"Me too... We... We should play a game," My mind sparked with ideas. This was my chance to get her.

She looked at me, interest growing in her expression. "A game?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

I made up a quick game in my mind. "It's called Red light Green light," I said. She grinned.

"I know that game!," She said.

I smiled but shook my head. "This one's different then the original." She frowned but nodded.

"Okay, how do you play then?," She asked, obviously curious.

I explained slowly. If this didn't work... Then I was fucking screwed. But I wanted her so bad so I pressed my luck and went for it.

"I stick my fingers in your vagina and wait for you to say green light. Then I will move my fingers in and out, and when you want me to stop, you say red light. Alright?," I smiled nervously as her expression changed drastically.

"But E-Emmett...," She trailed off, she started to scoot away from me. I wouldn't let it fail that easily.

"No one has to know, not your parents, not Jacob, not anyone," I promised. She looked at me, her eyes going blank. Fear consumed her face. But she nodded and swallowed nervously.

I grinned and moved so I was in front of her, I leaned down in front of her and began to unbutton her pants, I slid them off and looked up at her as I reached for her girly, pink panties. She nodded, I could hear her heart racing. I took them off and threw them to the floor.

I growled at her sight, she was wet. I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet scent then opened my eyes. "You ready?," I asked. She nodded and forced a small smile.

"G-Green light," She whispered and I grabbed both of her ankles and spread them far away from each other as possible to get full access to her dripping pussy.

I moved in closer to her and licked my fingers then slowly pushed in index finger into her tight hole.

She cried out and I pulled out immediately, worried that I hurt her. Her cheeks held a dark blush and she panted slightly. "Don't stop," She instructed and I nodded and smirked to myself. She liked it.

I pushed my finger back in and began pumping it in and out, she started to moan as I tried to push in a second finger but it wouldn't fit. "You're so tight," I mumbled to myself as I did my work.

She moaned in response and right as I went to pump my finger in her again she screamed out loudly.

She just came.

I grinned and pulled my finger out. She looked up at me with a worried expression. "What just happened?," She asked.

I wasn't so surprised that she didn't know about sex or orgasms, smirking, I told her, "You just had an orgasm."

She nodded, still panting for air as I licked her sweet and sour juices off my finger. She tasted great.

"I want another one," She begged. I grinned. "Anything kiddo," I leaned my head down and began to lap at her folds, making her cry out as she hesitantly put her hands on my head, pushing me into her pussy.

"Itfeelssogood!," She yelled, moaning so very loudly. I grinned and licked her all up then raised my eye to look at her. She had her eyes closed, waiting for me to go back down and give her a massage with my tongue.

But I didn't, I needed to find my release. As my cock ached in my pants. She opened her eyes as I got my pants and boxers off.

She blushed extremely deeply as my hard cock sprung up and hit her in her face as I moved closer to her head, on top of her.

"Suck," I demanded. Losing some of my control. I needed this girl in front of me, more than I needed anyone before.

She looked at my cock for awhile, not sure what to do with it before she hesitantly licked it. I moaned immediately and she took that as a sign that she was doing the right thing. She began to give me head and tried to go deep as she could, gagging every now and then. I got a hold of her head with my hand and pushed my cock deeper into her mouth.

"Good girl," I said softly and she sucked harder. Bringing me to my release. I moaned her name and she smiled at me, glad that she could satisfy me.

"What now?," She asked. I looked down at her, with a smile on my face. I was debating in my mind if I should fuck her... Knowing the consequences. But at the moment I really didn't give a damn.

"I'mma fuck you silly," I said and parted her legs again. She looked at me, scared.

"Don't hurt me," she pleaded. I sighed quietly.

"Your very small Renesmee, and I'm very big. This might hurt a bit but it'll feel good soon," I said. My dick at her entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut as I focused on what I was doing. I slowly slid into her and took her virginity, I moaned and looked up at her. Tears streamed down her face as she opened her eyes.

"You okay?," I asked, staying still in her. She nodded. "I'm good," She said quietly and I then began to slowly move in and out of her.

Grinning when she started to moan, I went faster and faster until the bed was moving with us.

"Holy fuck! Your so tight!," I yelled. Her moaning sped up along with her heart beat. She whimpered as my cock drove in and out of her forcefully. I knew that she was going to be sore, and her little pussy would never be the same again.

But her and I both knew it was worth it.

"F-Faster," She whispered and I was a little shocked but obeyed and went faster and harder. She whimpered loudly as she came again. I continued but not far from her orgasm did I come.

"Oh god, oh god, Renesmeeeee," I cried out as I shot my load into her.

I collapsed by her side, panting even though it wasn't necessary. She was panting to as I looked over at her, she stared at the ceiling then finally at me.

"Did I win the game?," She asked, a smile plastered on her cute little face.

I grinned.

"You sure did."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was my second lemon that I've ever attempted. And I think it came out pretty good.<strong>

**Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of it. ^^**


End file.
